


Puppy love

by exarchangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3550754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exarchangel/pseuds/exarchangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wanted a dog for his birthday, what was Gabe supposed to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy love

Gabriel knew before they ever walked in there that he was going to regret this decision. But what could he do, it was Sam’s birthday. And with a face like that, when had he ever been able to say no to the kid?  
Still, as a great dane that was approximately the size of Texas jumped on him, he couldn’t help but wonder if Sam would be able to settle for a cat, or perhaps a rabbit, instead. By the time he gained his balance back, his boyfriend was already kneeling on the floor petting a cocker spaniel with three legs and one and a half ears. The shelter worker was explaining to him all about how the four year old dog -who was apparently named “Tripod”- had been in a car accident the previous year, and his old owners had neglected to pay the medical bills, leaving him with the shelter.  
One glance at Sam, and Gabe already knew they were going home with that one today. He sighed and started walking over, when he suddenly felt something licking his hand. He looked down at the bulldog, all jowls and wrinkles and bowlegs, giving him the goofiest grin he’d seen in his life. _No,_ he thought, staring at the little dotted creature. _I only agreed to one._  
Sam picked up the pathetic little spaniel, and okay, maybe it was _a little_ cute. Gabriel couldn’t tell, seeing as how cute the person holding it looked, all starry-eyed and dimpled.  
“Are you sure this is the one, Sammy? No take backs.” Gabriel asked. Not that he thought Sam would ever get rid of a dog, no matter what the circumstances.  
Sam nodded eagerly, already wrapped around the paws that Tripod still had left. Gabe asked the volunteer for his paperwork, mentally kicking himself for not just buying Sam a new watch or something. But hell, he’d do anything to make him happy, even if anything happened to be furry and loud and smell like a dumpster. They were just signing the contact info when that pudgy little bulldog walked over and started nuzzling Gabe’s leg. Looking down, he could now clearly see the length difference between its front and hind legs. It looked like it was on the verge of tipping over.  
“Looks like you made a friend of your own.” Sam teased, looking down at the dog, whose puppy eyes were currently rivaling his own.  
“Absolutely not.” Gabe said, trying as hard as he could not to look down again. Despite his best efforts, he had to when he realized that someone had decided his feet were a comfortable enough place to take a nap. _Dammit._

Two months later, Sam and Gabe made their way to the park slowly, Tripod and Giggles tangling their leashes more than seemed possible. It was almost like they were doing it on purpose. As they untwisted the two yet again, Giggles started running in circles around Gabriel’s legs, causing him to trip and nearly fall head-first onto the concrete sidewalk. Sam tried as hard as he could to hold in his laughter, but failed miserably as soon as he saw the accomplished look on Giggles’ face as he walked over and began to lick Gabe’s face, refusing to stop.  
Gabe grumbled as he stood up, dusting off his jeans and freeing his legs. These stupid things were going to be the end of him. When they finally got to the park, he reached in his pocket and pulled out a fuzzy green tennis ball, laughing as Giggles practically galloped after it.  
Just then, a little girl, maybe seven or eight, walked over and asked if she could pet Tripod.  
“Of course you can” Sam said, smiling down at her.  
“Where’s his other leg?” She asked, all innocent and precious. He wanted to put her in his pocket and take her home.  
Sam talked to her while he kept playing fetch with Giggles. Sam had always been so good with kids. Gabriel loved them too, but he’d never actually considered parenting all that seriously until he’d met Sam. _Maybe someday_ he thought, barely even hearing their conversation, _but the dogs are enough for now._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Check out my writing tumblr @ writtenbyrachel, and my regular tumblr @ exarchangel. Send me prompts or messages or whatever you like :)


End file.
